Dancing
by princessg101
Summary: There's a dance for friends then there's a dance for lovers


Dancing

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm not actually a Hermione/Harry shipper but my best friend has been requesting a story with them for a long time and I finally got an idea so I figured why not? Based off the movie's dancing scene. ENJOY R&R PLZ!**

Hermione sat at the kitchen table in her flat staring dejectedly at the wedding invitation lying in front of her. She and Ron hadn't worked out and she thought she'd accepted that but apparently thd whole 'we'll still be friends' B.S. was a damn sight harder than T.V. and books made it sound. Now good old Ron was getting married to Pansy Parkinson and she, well she would just have to suck it up. Thunder rumbled outside and the first drops of rain began to tap on her window, now everything was just perfect. A knock at the door caught her attention and she dragged herself up to answer. She swung it open to reveal Harry on the other side holding an identical envelope.

"I take you've heard," Hermione said wryly.

"As have you," Harry's lips twitched. He threw his coat on her couch and went into the kitchen with her following. He sprawled in one chair, tossed his envelope next to hers, and she resumed her own seat, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Hermione waved a dismissive hand. "What could be more fun than attending your ex's wedding alone?"

Harry gestured wildly to himself, "You do have options you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I thought you and Ginny were past it."

"We are," Harry said dropping his arms tiredly. "I just don't want to put up with Draco all by myself. He may be nicer now but he's still annoying. Ginny tries to keep him in line but there is just no stopping his mouth. Besides it would complete the crazy-ex-hexagon."

"Crazy-ex-hexagon?" Hermione snorted.

"Yeah," Harry said it like was obvious. "Pansy dated Draco, he's with Ginny who dated me, you'd be my date and you used date Ron who is marrying Pansy."

Hermione had to draw the chain in the air with her finger before she got it. "You my friend have a lot of time on your hands," she said finally.

"I'm just brilliant," Harry shrugged. "Seriously though, are you going to be alright?"

"Eventually yeah," Hermione smiled a little. Lightning sparked and thunder clapped causing the pair to jump. Hermione glanced at her window, "Every time it rains or gets gloomy I think about that night in tent."

"When Ron left?"

"No after, when you roped me into dancing with you," Hermione recalled fondly. "For a little while it felt really good to do something so completely normal and carefree. Like nothing else mattered. I could use that right about now."

"Well then," Harry flicked his wand at the radio as he got up. He held his hand out, "shall we dance?" Hermione looked like he was crazy for moment before grabbing it and letting herself get pulled into some random country tune. They spun and swayed around her kitchen, laughing at sheer madness yet loving every second of it. Hermione held Harry close, letting his warmth heat her. This is what she needed, this is what she craved, just to have someone know her, be close to her.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my date for the wedding?"

"You just want to finish the hexagon," Harry teased. Hermione looked up at him, smacking his head lightly. "Kidding! I would be honoured Miss Granger."

"Thanks Harry," she flicked a stray hair, "you always have my back."

"Anytime Mione, anytime," he winked tucking a lock behind her ear.

"Thank you," she whispered and without a single thought she reached up and kissed him ever so lightly. Both of their faces registered shock but they got over it quickly and came together again. Harry backed her into the table, his hands slipping under the hem of her shirt causing her breath to hitch. Her hands roamed everywhere taking in his feel in a whole new light. The sensations were unlike anything she ever felt before. There was no other word for it besides _real_. She was vaguely aware of being lifted onto the hard surface allowing their bodies to twine in a different kind of dance but still it was one that was perfect for them. This time however, this time, they wouldn't be letting go.


End file.
